


Wanna Bet?

by ChaosComix



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, ask meme prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosComix/pseuds/ChaosComix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ask meme prompts on Tumblr to help me get back into the swing of things<br/>First Dragon Age fic. Also, shortest thing I've ever written.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ask meme prompts on Tumblr to help me get back into the swing of things  
> First Dragon Age fic. Also, shortest thing I've ever written.

Hawke let out an exhausted sigh as he walked into the Hanged Man with Fenris and Varric. The three of them and Aveline decided it was a good day as any to take a stroll out to the Wounded Coast, and the group managed to return just as the sun started to set. The fact that they were all armed ready for a fight at every bend and turn and just happened to run into, let alone completely wipe out a slaver den, was just a happy coincidence. Or at least that’s what Aveline said she would mention in her report. Hawke said she’s too good to them with his usual cocky grin.

  
“I know.” Is all she said as she made her way back to the barracks leaving the Ferelden apostate, the storytelling dwarf, and the escaped elven slave on their own.  
_____     _____     _____     _____     _____

Now, said apostate walks through the tavern door and makes his way over to an empty table in the back of the room. “Maker. We’re like the start of a bad joke.“ 

Fenris raises an eyebrow at Hawke’s comment, and Varric chuckles to himself obviously getting the meaning of something that the elf misses. He’s about to ask about it, but Hawke immediately changes the topic as he’s known to do. "It’s been far too long since I’ve had a good drink." 

"You were here yesterday.” Varric grabs a seat next to Hawke and signals over for the barmaid.

A smile spreads across Hawke’s lips and looks at Varric, “My comment still stands." 

That joke Fenris does get and, before he can stop it, lets out a soft chuckle. At first, he thinks it gets lost over the buzzing sounds of drunken conversation throughout the tavern. He quickly turns it to an awkward cough when he sees Hawke staring at him, his smile bigger and softer than before. Luckily, Varric misses it as he’s too busy ordering drinks for what Fenris hopes is for the three of them, and Hawke is one of his nicer moods today letting it slide without one of his usual cocky remarks.

It doesn’t take long for Isabela to spot them and grab herself a seat between him and Hawke, and Fenris is starting to think it’s on purpose. He’s not completely dense. Both Hawke and Isabela have been flirting with him more as of late, and he wonders if it has something to do with the pirate putting herself between him and Hawke every chance she gets. He hasn’t been able to tell if it’s just the way the are, because they do flirt a lot and even with each other, or if either of them actually mean it.

Isabela pats Hawke on his shoulder who’s already downing his first drink, "Aww. You brought Grumpy with you today!" 

He’s starting to think coming was a bad idea because on more than one occasion, these three have gotten him into trouble. They only encourage one another and are almost always looking for someone to focus their playful, he thinks that’s the word Isabela uses, attention on. 

The last time he doesn’t even remember much. Actually, he only remembers what he saw when he woke up face first on the cold stone floor of Danarius’ former mansion with the biggest headache he’s ever had. First, is that he lost his armor and shirt somewhere. Second, was that there were feathers all over the floor. And lastly, he face was covered in all sorts of crude drawings.   
That last one Fenris could take a wild guess at.

Isabela laughs and that’s when Fenris notices she’s turned her attention to him, "Hey, hey! Remember last time you were here?” She continues snickering as she struggles to retell the story. “You got so drunk that Hawke and I had to carry you back to that filthy mansion, and on the way we had such a hard time getting you anywhere because you were flailing everywhere rambling on about killing drinks and drinking slavers." 

Fenris stays quiet because he wants to know where she’s heading with this, and if it leads up to the feathers that covered the floor or if it’s just one of her usual pointless stories. "And then, you kick out and kick one of the shop carts in high town and it explodes!”

“I highly doubt it exploded,” and he has to speak up at that because it’s just not possible.

Varric seems to think otherwise and the dwarf decides to stand beside Isabela’s ridiculous story, “Broody, I don’t think you know your own strength. Every time I walk through that part of Hightown I see someone picking up more feathers. I couldn’t make up this shit if I tried, not that I’d want to.”

The Rivani takes a quick pull from her drink and slams it down in her excitement, “So like the cart exploded, and all of a sudden feathers just suddenly erupt and go flying everywhere! It was like…” She pauses searching for the right words but then says, “Well they were everywhere. You couldn’t see an inch in front of your face there were so many. And now, at this point…” She takes another pull, “we were all piss drunk, laughing our asses off, and completely covered in feathers.”

Hawke’s laughing harder now and Fenris tries his best not to let the sound of that get to him too much, “If we were in our right minds we might have thought that the guards were going to come after us. Then again they might have, it’s a little fuzzy.”

Isabela snickers again, “Feathery more like.” She waves a hand and shakes her head, “So, anyway, we’re stumbling through the streets of Hightown and we finally make it back to your-place-but-not-quite-your-place or whatever you call it. We were just going to leave you on the floor and call it a night, but for some reason we had it in our minds to do something about all those feathers.”  
Hawke turns a questioning glance to Isabela, “Something tells me you weren’t quite as drunk as we were.”

Isabela doesn’t say anything in her defense but the smile on her face and that twinkle in her eye tell everyone what they need to know. “As I was saying, the feathers. We were covered in them and decided it was the most important thing to take care of. So Hawke and I just popped our tops off and started shaking them out making the feathers fly everywhere!”

“Now I know you remember a lot more than I do.” Hawke crosses his arms and fakes a look of disappointment.

“Shush! Let me tell it! Let me tell it!” The pirates grabs a drink from the barmaid’s tray as she passes by and slides it in front of Hawke. “We’re relatively feather free at this point, but that’s when we see you still covered in feathers. By this point you had passed out, so Hawke and I wrangle you out of your armor and shirt and start shaking that out too because that’s what friends do, right?”

Isabela nudges Fenris in the side with her elbow and a wink, and Fenris can feel his face heat up. It certainly doesn’t have anything to do with the thought of Hawke taking off his clothes. None what-so-ever.

“That took a bit more effort as someone,” Isabela rolls her eyes towards the mage as emphasis on who exactly she’s referring to, “kept getting distracted.”  
Hawke chokes on his drink and Isabela continues on without any concern of her friend’s sudden coughing fit, “When we finally do get your armor and shirt off we shake that out too, but we both seemed to have forgotten that your armor already had feathers attached to it. We spent Maker know how long trying to shake them free.”

“But that’s not even the best part!” Varric decides to chirp in. “Get to the good part, Rivani. The part before you three left. Better yet, let me tell it since I was here in the tavern too when it happened.”

That’s when Fenris notices Hawke shift slightly in his seat, and if the light wasn’t terrible he might have thought Hawke was blushing.

“Oh, yes! You’re so much better at telling stories Varric.” Isabela leans in towards Fenris and in a deeper and more alluring voice she says, “I have to say Fenris, you are probably one of the best drunks I have ever seen.” Those words should not worry the elf as much as they do, or maybe there is good reason. She goes back to her normal speaking volume and blurts out, “I have never seen Hawke so embarrassed.”

As if expecting it she glances over to Hawke and then points to his face with a toothy smile, “Oh, look! There it is! There it is!”

He shouldn’t ask, he knows better than to ask, but the words spill out on their own accord, “There what is?” Fenris knows that the looks they are giving him signify it is something he will regret asking, but he can’t pull the words back.  
Luckily for Fenris, Hawke cuts in, “Alright, alright.” He pushes his drink to the side forgotten. “That’s enough of that. I think we’ve teased him enough. Look, he hasn’t even had anything to drink yet.”

Varric and Isabela seem in agreement, and the pirate pushes Hawke’s ignored drink towards Fenris. “Oh, yes. Let’s give him more drinks!" 

Apparently, Fenris’ mouth wasn’t listening to anything his brain was telling him not to do. He’s staring down at the drink when he speaks up, "Whatever it was, it couldn’t have been that bad…” He chances a look up from under his eyelashes, “could it?”

Hawke winces and Isabela’s eyes light up in a way Fenris has only seen her around treasure. “Wanna bet?” Isabela says with a wicked smile.  
And just like that, those two words… the same two words that started the mess that night in the first place, cause all the memories to come spiraling back.


End file.
